danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
כתובת בלעם
(הערך הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) ימין|ממוזער|250px|כתובת בלעם ימין|ממוזער|250px|תעתוק של כתובת בלעם כתובת בלעם בן בעור היא כתובת עתיקה (המאה ה-9 לפנה"ס או 840–המאה ה-8 לפנה"ס עד760 לפנה"ס), שנמצאה בתל דיר עלא (Deir Alla, שיש המזהים אותו עם היישוב המקראי סוכות, צפונית-מזרחית למפגש נחל יבוק עם נהר הירדן. בשנת 1967 חשף צוות חפירותארכאולוגיות הולנדיי מבנה של מקדש בתל דיר עלא שבירדן, כשמונה קילומטרים מנהר הירדן, בקרבת נחל יבוק. על קירות המקדש נמצאו חרוטים על גבי סיד שטויח, מספר כתובות במצב השתמרות קשה ביותר, שעד היום פיענוחן שרוי במחלוקת. למרות קשיי הפיענוח, הצליחו החוקרים לפענח מספר שורות, שזיכו את אסופת הכתובות שנמצאו באתר בשם "כתובת בלעם". כתובת זו מזכירה אדם בשם "בלעם בר בער", וכוללת שני "צירופים" שמכילים נבואות אפוקליפטיות וסיפורי בלהות על השאול. הכתובת נכתבה בדיו שחורה ואדומה על קיר מטוייח, גובהה מטר, רוחבה 31 ס"מ והיא כוללת כ-55 שורות. מאחר שהיא נמצאה במצב קשה ביותר, היה צריך לשחזרה מחדש. רובה של הכתובת כתובה בלשון שירית. החוקרים חלוקים באיזה שפה נכתבה הכתובת; חלקם טוענים כי היא נכתבה בענף של לשון כנענית עם ארמית, מספרת על החוזה בלעם בן בעור, נבואותיו וקללותיו. יש בה קרבה לשונית לסיפור המקראי בספר במדבר (כ"ב-כ"ד), ויש בה כדי לאשש את קיומו של הנביא המיתולוגי. הכתובת משמשת כמקור חשוב לחקר הבלשנות, המקרא והדתות. הכתובת מתוארכת באמצעות פחמן-14 לטווח זמן של 880–760 לפנה"ס, כלומר, לפני זמנם של נביאי ישראל, או לכל הפחות במקביל אליהם.Dijkstra, Meindert, 'Is Balaam Also Among the Prophets?', Journal of Biblical Literature, 114/1 (1995), pp. 43-64 לטענת ויפרט, גילוֹ של הקיר שעליו נמצאה הכתובת עשוי להיות צעיר בהרבה מגילה של המסורת שנכתבה עליו, והתגלית בתל דיר עלא עשויה לפתוח צוהר אל מסורת עתיקה ביותר, שמקדימה את הספרות המקראית כפי שהיא מוכרת לנו כיום במאות שנים.Weipert, M. The Balaam Text from Deir 'Alla and the study of the Old Testament, in: The Balaam Text From Deir 'Alla re-evaluated, Proceedings of the Symposium held at Leiden 21-24 August 1989, Edited by: J Hoftijzer & G. Van-der Kooij published by E.J Brill, Leiden, pp. 151-184 תוכן הכתובת תמציתה של הכתובת היא נבואת פורענות וחורבן, במה שנראה כמשפט אחרית הימים. בכתובת מסופר על בלעם בן בעור, איש חוזה האלוהים ("איש חזה אלהן"), אשר באו אליו האלים בלילה, וסיפרו לו על פעולתו של בלע באחרית הימים. בתגובה צם בלעם ובכה בבוקר, וכאשר שאלו אותו בני עדתו למהות מעשיו, הוא מספר לשומעיו על החיזיון שראה. בחזיונו, נתאחדו שדים על האלה שגר, והורו לה לסגור ולתפור את השמים, דבר שגרם לחושך בעולם ולהשממתו. עופות השמים ידורו במקומות שהיו בהם בני אדם, ובני אדם יביאו מקוננות שיקוננו ויתאבלו על אשר נעשה, במקום לשתות יין. אף חירשים ישמעו מרחוק את מצוקת אלי הפִּריון שגר ועשתורת, לא יבואו אורחים ולא יתחתנו, הרימה תיווצר בקבר בשל תאוות בני האדם, ואף תהיה באופן מטאפורי כרית לראשו של המת, נשים רבות יאלצו לחלוק בבגד אחד לכולן, והמוות יפקוד תינוקות צעירים "עולי רחם". בחלקה השני של הכתובת מסופר על מותו של בלעם, ירידתו שאולה, ותיאור מפורט של הרפתקאותיו שם. ברוך מרגלית משער כי שהכתובת היא קללה או נבואת חורבן שנכתבה על ידי מתיישבים ממוצא ארמי נגד מתיישבים ממוצא ישראלי בעמק סוכות, בדומה לנבואות זעם אחרות המוכרות מהמקרא.ברוך מרגלית http://lib.cet.ac.il/Pages/item.asp?item=7595|עלילות בלעם בר-בעור מעמק סוכות ישנה סברה בקרב החוקרים כי בעל הסיפור המקראי כתב את אשר כתב כתגובה פולמוסית לכתובת בלעם. לקריאה נוספת * אלכסנדר רופא, ספר בלעם (במדבר כ"ב ב-כ"ד כה ): עיון בשיטות הביקורת ובתולדות הספרות והאמונה במקרא עם נספח: בלעם בכתובת דיר עלא, ירושלים: הוצאת סימור, תש"מ-1980. * משה ויינפלד, 'נבואת בלעם מדיר עלא', שנתון למקרא ולחקר המזרח הקדום ה-ו, תשמ"ב-1982, עמ' 141–147. * ברוך אברהם לוין, 'כתובות בלעם מדיר –עלא', קדמוניות 110, (1995), עמ' 90–96. * ,Dijkstra, Meindert, 'Is Balaam Also Among the Prophets?', Journal of Biblical Literature 114/1 (1995), pp. 43-64. * Hackett, Jo Ann, 'The Balaam Text from Deir 'Alla', HSM 31 (Chico, CA: Scholars, 1984) * Hoftijzer, J. and G. van der Kooij, G., Aramaic Texts from Deir ‘Alla, Leiden: Brill, 1976 * Hoftijzer, J. and G. van der Kooij, G., ed., The Balaam Text from Deir 'Alla Re-evaluated: Proceedings of the International Symposium Held at Leiden, 21-24 August 1989, (Leiden: Brill, 1991). * Puech, E. 'L'inscription sur pl tre de Tell Deir Alla', in Biblical Archaeology Today: Proceedings of the International Congress on Biblical Archaeology Jerusalem, April 1984, ed. by J. Amitai (Jerusalem: IES, 1985), pp. 354-65. * McCarter Jr., P. Kyle, 'The Balaam Texts from Deir 'Alla: The First Combination', Bulletin of the Schools of Oriental Research 237 (1980), pp. 49-60 * Naveh, J. 'The Date of the Deir 'Alla Inscription in Aramaic Script', Israel Exploration Journal 17 (1967), pp. 236-38. קישורים חיצוניים * זאב ח' ארליך (ז'אבו), כתובת "בלעם בר בעור" מדיר-עלא - מוסף השבת, מקור ראשון י"ג בתמוז תשס"ז 29 6 2007 * * * יצחק דסלר, "כתובת בלעם" - תרגום וניתוח התכתובת, המכון לאוריינות ממוחשבת, מכללת אורות, אלקנה הערות שוליים thumbDeir_Allah_Inscription-text.jpg|thumb]] קטגוריה:ארכאולוגיה מקראית